Divine Message IF
by HarukaSendou
Summary: There was a head shrine maiden who had two child, one boy and one girl. The older brother's name is Aichi, he is in his middle school years and the younger sister's name is Emi, she is in her elementary days. Here is a background story of a surprise character in the TKRB X Vanguard story the Divine Message


**Summary: There was a head shrine maiden who had two child, one boy and one girl. The older brother's name Aichi, he is in his middle school years and the younger sister's name is Emi, she is in her elementary days. Here is a background story of a surprise character in the TKRB X Vanguard story the Divine Message**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Touken Ranbu and Cardfight! Vanguard and other material which came from the said Game/Anime, they are owned by its original creators. The making of this story and this story is made for the fans and the writer XD. Although the plot and some changes in the story are from me ^_^.**

There was a head shrine maiden who had two child, one boy and one girl. The older brother's name Aichi, he is in his middle school years and the younger sister's name is Emi, she is in her elementary days. Emi was the next in line as the next head shrine maiden since she was best in her studies, good with people and how to handle things. Aichi on the other hand is the opposite of Emi. Emi looks as if she is the oldest since she was more independent, while Aichi is timid, shy and frail and not to mention clumsy but was sickly but the siblings were close even though they were always compared to each other.

One day Shizuka asked for Emi to give life to a sword to display her powers as the next in line to the shrine, but even though she was good at everything she lacks the potential to be the next in line, she doesn't have the gift of the gods, the divine powers, Aichi was saddened thinking that all her efforts of practicing were all for naught. After a month from that day Shizuka wanted to give Aichi a chance, even though the priest said it would be a waste of time, on the day of the ceremony Aichi was able to manifest a sword and that sword was me 'the boy has the gift' one of the priests said in surprise when I was successfully brought to life, but upon able to summon me Aichi collapsed in front of me and was breathing heavily his hand clutching his chest as I saw him in pain I hurriedly crouched down in panic to check up on him while the other call for help.

It seems as if it was a twist of fate, a sister that is good at everything but doesn't have the gift and the brother who is frail and clumsy has the gift, complete opposite, but you won't hear the two fight about it, they were family even their mother, even though she was always pressured by the priests she didn't care.

Since the time I was brought to life I was forbidden to come out of the shrine, I was ordered by the priest to protect Aichi who will be their next head in the future. Aichi felt weird about the fact that he was now treated better than before I came. Since I can't come out I was always curious at the outside world same as Aichi, my master, he yearns to go the outside too, Emi who can freely go outside and go to something like a school, tells us stories about outside she shows us pictures about the scenery, the ocean, big buildings, and many more she also let us meet her friend.

My master, Aichi, was kind, gentle and understanding despite him being shy, frail, and clumsy, he was always inside caged because of his weak body always being commented by the priest to be such a failure, because of that he cannot go outside and said to me one day 'I was very happy to be able to meet you, thank you for always being here by my side' I was thinking why would he thank me just because of that, has he forgotten that I was ordered to not leave his side, but despite that I know he knows me well more than anyone that is what I wanted to think, when he said that to me though it made me really happy.

At my time in that shrine, he would share his food with me whenever he gets some, whenever I did something wrong with the chores he would help me, every time I go into fights when he was bullied he takes care of me, he will teach me about things such as changing clothes, brushing, taking a bath, and using the swing that was in the garden of the shrine where he would always go to whenever he is bullied after and whenever he was lonely, although it was modern day he doesn't have those things such as a phone since the priests says he doesn't need those things since he was sick and frail and always need to be in bed although I was curious about those modern stuff and technology since I would be able to see it but I don't know what it was called or even how to use it, and about his dream to be healthy and cured and take a journey outside and what will the outside world will be like.

Aichi told me that before I came here he was always bullied, compared to Emi, frail and always alone, but it didn't change as much as before he said but one thing has change and that was he wasn't alone anymore. I felt happy about what he said thinking of me as a companion and not a guard for him and that even though we were always inside, we were together every step of the way, he didn't misjudge what I look and always help me groom myself and saying every time that I was pretty even though he was the cuter one, well we were both mistaken as a girl but he looked more like a little girl than me I was taller than him and I was much muscular since I always train before he wakes up. I was always by his side for 2yrs and he said by this time he should be in high school and her sister is now middle school although I don't know what it meant I still listened although we were both a little curious since even though he knows what it is he hasn't experienced it.

In those years I talked about my past with him two I told him that I have this partner that I wanted him to meet but it seem that although Aichi want to bring him to life the people inside especially the priests forbids him to make another as it could threaten his life since he has still has not fully recovered from what has happened form bringing me, although it made me sad I don't have a choice but to obey and understand his situation, although he told me that maybe one day you will be able to meet him, and that he is sure that I will. Although he knows the story of the Shinsengumi by books I told him the stories of my time with him there I talked about the story of the my past, my past master, and how I can see the world from the perspective of a sword

One day he got sick for one week and this attack was different from his usual one, usually it will only take a day or two or three at his worse and I will only see him always laid down like he was just tired, but those one week I didn't know what to do although I wanted to help him there was nothing I can do since I don't even know what was his sickness was and that I don't even know how to treat it, although I am willing to learn so that I can't help him, but there is just nothing I can't do since I was even told to let the doctors handle it, what I can only do is watch and see him suffer although he said to me that being by his side was all that matter and that it is already a great help for him. But then one day he came back to his usual self and was strong again and even better than before, we even had a chance to spar even just for a very little while since he said he wanted to take me on even just once.

At that same night he asked me to go outside, he said that it will be much prettier at night when the lights are on in the building he said and that I will be able to sneak easier since everyone is asleep, he told me to go out for the both of us with this words and heeding his wish I sought out for the first time, although I was guilty that he wasn't with me, I had fun even though I don't know anything about the outside world, it was beautiful, the lights, the people, the buildings, everything, it was fascinating it was different, although inside it struck me of how this will be much more fun if he was by my side walking with him, seeing these things for the first time, enjoying ourselves. With those in mind I felt uneasy and my heart hurts all of a sudden like it wants to explode, and thinking that maybe the reason behind was because he wasn't with me despite the fact that I was enjoying myself as if why am I enjoying myself without him.

And so I decided to come back to the shrine, when I successfully sneak in to come back at the shrine I hurried to his room to tell him, but I saw him already sleeping with a smile on his face and thought that maybe I'll just tell him tomorrow about my journey but I noticed something different about him, I can't seem to see that he wasn't breathing, panicked I hurried to his side and checked his heart beat but there were no thumping sounds panicked, I felt mixed emotions such as anxiousness, anger, confusion, stirred inside of me, in panic I walked out of the room and hurried up to Shizuka's room, she noticed my panicked expression and got the idea of what has happened and she too started panicking she asked me to get the doctor and she will go to his side.

After successfully calling the doctor we went to his room while I was told to wait outside, but waiting outside made me scared, what if he never opened those cerulean eyes of his that seems to be always looking inside your soul, his eyes were beautiful as orbs, thinking about it made me a little comfortable thinking that everything will all be fine, I miss him already even for that short time I felt alone, I don't want to lose him, pleading to the gods I wished for him to wake up and open his eyes once more I want to be with him and show him the outside or even if we would always stay here inside forever I am fine as long as he is by my side.

Morning is almost coming and the minutes of waiting felt like years, it felt like I was suffering as if I was in hell, the wait made me feel crazy. And every time I kept on thinking about him it made me more scared and anxious. A little while later I heard Shizuka shout his name with despair crying, shouting to open up his eyes and come back, hearing those cries felt like my whole world crumble I lost my balance and dropped on the ground, although I felt like my heart will break I can't seem to have no tears coming out thinking that I am such an idiot for not crying for him, that I didn't understand from those wait I am sure that it would make me cry a river. The doctor came out and gave me permission to come inside, as I stood up I felt that at any moment I would fall, when I came inside his room I saw Emi and Shizuka crying their hearts out while his unmoving body covered in white cloth.

At Aichi's funeral I will only always stand beside him and can't even have the courage of looking at his face I wasn't able to eat right nor even talk, I just silently starred and protected him even words from whispers weren't forming right in my mind, although I was sure about something, and that is I can't feel anything, but there is this one time when I heard some people talking about Aichi as if he should have died earlier since he was nothing but trash, at that time I can hear, at that time I can feel, and that time I can move, hurried to the people who talked trash about him, people tried to stop me but and I saw those people talking trash about him half dead but I didn't regret it, although Shizuka helped me but the rumors kept worse, and every time they bad mouth him, I will always try to get back at them but the next times, I was interfered, although I was happy thinking to myself that at least the topic of conversation is not him anymore but what I did instead.

After the end of the day of Aichi's funeral, I will always silently stood or sat always in front of his room, although I know he won't come back to my side and I won't be able to see that face I know being here is the only way I could think that can keep me sane. One day Shizuka and Emi came to my side, saying that he cannot see me suffer anymore, saying that looking at you right now will surely make Aichi sad, then Shizuka told me 'You can go outside and go on a journey, fulfill the wish that you two wanted, I know he will always be by your side looking out for you, cause I know how much you two loved one another' at what she said I was surprised, Aichi loved me, thinking of those words maybe that is what I really felt, then Emi said to me 'I know he died young but I know even though he passed on early he was able to live to the fullest with you by his side, so thank you for not leaving by his side'

Hearing those words from the both of them was at that time I finally cried my heart out, all the shelled and welled up feelings inside all came out, regretting the fact I left him alone and died while I was not beside him, regretting that I was enjoying myself even though we promised to go on a journey together, and regretting that I wasn't able to say that I love him I know for the fact that I love him although I couldn't say it. I told them I should be thankful that even for those short years he thought me everything, and if he did tell me to leave by his side and go out, then I would rather stay by his side than leave him alone.

Aichi was the person that fights on his own, he was strong, he wasn't weak, he was courageous, he wouldn't let someone be hurt and let himself take it all, he left me those things to be independent in a way and show kindness even though no one can understand you. He was light itself for me even though I know I was abandoned when I was broken I don't want to leave his side thinking of that situation I regretted it, he was different from me, he didn't look back at the past but look forward to the present, he was waiting every morning thinking of a new beginning wishing every day that everything would be fine. I cried to them saying I wanted to thank him much more.

After much thinking I was able to compose myself, as if everything that weighed in my heart was gone, although all of it didn't go since I was still grieving for his loss, but with the fact that I know that he will always be by my side, thinking that Aichi knows that I won't forget it, he left me a picture of the two of us in a charm, that enough was a gift, and so I left to go on a journey but thinking about going outside still has its backfiring to me, I always remember about how I left him alone while I enjoy myself, and that was when I found I was able to find this citadel, as if Aichi knew I was still struggling so he showed me the way thinking that he knows people after what he has been through as if telling me to make friends, make memories, that I'm sure he would want to and I am sure that wherever he is he is happy and will never feel alone cause I know we are always together by heart and in my memories.


End file.
